Tarik Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için:tıklayınız Dosya:86-Tarik.pdf �Sh:»5697 TÂRIK ��VX› ¢ì‰ ñ¢ aÛÀ£ b‰¡Ö¡� Târık Sûresi Mekkîdir. *Âyetleri - On yedidir. *Fasılası - �ÖPlPÆP‰PÊP4Pa� harfleridir. Bu Sûrelerin mazmunlarının yekdiğerine münasebeti vücuh ile âşikârdır. Bahusus burada Levhı mahfuzdan her nefs üzerindeki hafıza intikal i'tibariyle de düşünülmesi lâzım gelen güzel bir münasebet vardır. Sûrei Büruc tıvali mufassalın sonu, Târık da evsâtı mufassalın evvelidir. ��2¡Ž¤ggggggggggá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îgggggggggggá¡ �Q› ë aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ë aÛÀ£ b‰¡Ö¡= R› ë ß b¬ a …¤‰¨íÙ ß baÛÀ£ b‰¡Ö¢= S› a Ûä£ v¤á¢ aÛr£ bÓ¡k¢= T› a¡æ¤ ×¢3£¢ ã 1¤§ Û à£ b Ç Ü î¤è b y bÏ¡Å¥6 U› Ï Ü¤î ä¤Ä¢Š¡ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ¢ ß¡á£ ¢Ü¡Õ 6 V› ¢Ü¡Õ ß¡å¤ ß b¬õ§ … aÏ¡Õ§= W› í ‚¤Š¢x¢ ß¡å¤ 2 î¤å¡ aÛ–£¢Ü¤k¡ ë aÛn£ Š a¬ö¡k¡6 X› a¡ã£ é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ‰ u¤È¡é© Û Ô b…¡‰¥6 Y› í ì¤â m¢j¤Ü ó aÛŽ£ Š a¬ö¡Š¢= PQ› Ï à bÛ é¢ ß¡å¤ Ó¢ì£ ñ§ ë Û b ã b•¡Š§6›�� Sh:»5698 ����QQ› ë aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ‡ ap¡ aÛŠ£ u¤É¡= RQ› ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ‡ ap¡ aÛ–£ †¤Ê¡= SQ› a¡ã£ é¢ Û Ô ì¤4¥ Ï –¤3¥= TQ› ë ß b ç¢ì 2¡bÛ¤è Œ¤4¡6 UQ› a¡ã£ è¢á¤ í Ø©î†¢ëæ × î¤†¦=a VQ› ë a ×©î†¢ × î¤†¦7a WQ› Ï à è£¡3¡ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå a ß¤è¡Ü¤è¢á¤ ‰¢ë í¤†¦a›��� Meali Şerifi Kasem olsun o Semâya ve Târıka 1 Bildin mi Târık ne? 2 O necmi sâkıb 3 Bir nefis yoktur ki illâ üzerinde bir hâfız olmasın 4 Onun için insan düşünsün neden yaratıldı? 5 Bir atılgan sudan yaratıldı 6 Ki sulb ile sîneler arasından çıkar 7 Elbette o onu döndürmeğe kadirdir 8 Yoklanacağı gün bütün serâir 9 O vakıt ona ne bir kuvvet vardır ne de bir nâsır 10 Kasem olsun o Semai zati rec'a 11 Ve o arzı zati sad'a 12 Ki o her halde bir keskin hukümdür 13 Şaka değildir 14 Haberin olsun ki onlar hep hiyle kuruyorlar 15 Ben de kurarım hiylelerine hiyle 16 Onun için kâfirleri imhal eyle: mühlet ver onlara biraz 17 1.��ë aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡›� -Vav, kasem, Semâ, ma'ruf olan göke ve mutlak yüksek ma'nâsına cismânî ve ruhanî her yüksekliğe, ve binaenaleyh cevvi hevaya ve buluta ve yağmura veya yağmurdan husule gelen nebatât ve erzaka dahi ıtlak olunur. Burada ba'zıları matar, ya'ni yağmur man'asına demişler ise de Cumhurun dediği gibi ma'ruf olan Semâ olmak zâhirdir ki yukarı da infitar ve inşıkakı ve bürcleri ıhtar olunan Semâ demek olur. Maamafih Arşa kadar cismânî ve ruhânî mutlak yükseklik ma'nâsına olması da kasemin cevabına pek münasibdir. Kasemin Sh:»5699 fâidesi, yemîn edilen şeylerin ehemmiyyetine nazarı dikkati celb ile haberi takviyedir. Burada iki şey'e kasem olunuyor. Birisi Semâ, birisi de ��ë aÛÀ£ b‰¡Ö¡=›� - Târık, aslında tarktan ismi fâildir. Tark bir ses işitilecek vechile şiddetle vurmak, çarpmaktır. Muhtelif levazımında tevsîan kullanılmıştır. Çekiç ve çomak ma'nâsına mıtraka ondandır, tarîk de ondandır, çünkü yolcular ona ayak vururlar. Bu suretle târık esasen tokmak vurur gibi şiddetle vuran demek olduğu halde sonra ayak vurmak, yol tepmek mefhumiyle urfi lügatte yola giden yolcuya ism olmuş ve bunda iştihar edip hakıkat olmuştur. Sonra bilhassa gece gelen ma'nasında tehassus etmiştir ki geceleyin gelip kapı çalan veya gönül hoplatan ziyaretci mefhumunu ifade eder ve masdarında tark ve turuk denilir. Sonra bu ma'nâdan tevessüan her ne olursa olsun geceleyin zuhur edip göze gönle çarpan her şey'e, hattâ hayalî suretlere dahi ıtlak edilmiştir. Netekim şâir: �ŸŠÖ aÛ‚îb4 ëÛb ×ÜîÜò ß†Ûw †×b¦ 2b‰yÜäb ëÛá ínÈŠx� Demiştir. Bizim zihne çarpmak ta'bîrimiz de bu kabîldendir. Bir de Târık, hassaten sabaha karşı doğan sabah yıldızına dahi denilir. Burada Târık, kasem ile cevabı arasında mu'terıza olarak şöyle tefsîr olunuyor: 2.��ë ß b¬ a …¤‰¨íÙ ß baÛÀ£ b‰¡Ö¢=›� bildin mi Târık ne? 3. ��a Ûä£ v¤á¢ aÛr£ bÓ¡k¢=›� o necmi sâkıb - ya'ni kasem olunan o Târık, necmi sâkıbdir. Necmi sâkıb, delik ma'nâsına sakbden delen yıldız demek olup zıyanın kuvvetinden dolayı zulmeti deliyor gibi görünen her parlak yıldıza ıtlak olunur. Netekim aynı mefhum ile şihablara da sâkıb denilir. Bir de kuş yukarı yükseldi demek olan « �q Ô k aÛÀ£ bö¡Š¢� » ta'bîrinde olduğu vechile sakb, irtifa' ma'nasına gelir ki ba'zıları bu ma'nâdan necmi sâkıb, mürtefi', yüksek yıldız demek olduğunu Sh:»5700 söylemişlerdir. Şu halde « ��a Ûä£ v¤á¢ aÛr£ bÓ¡k¢=� » lâmı cins olmak üzere gece doğan her hangi bir parlak veya mürtefi' yıldız cinsi veya ahd olarak sabah yıldızı ve İbni Abbastan bir rivayete göre Cediy yıldızı veya « ��ë aÛä£ v¤á¡� » Sûresinin başında geçtiği vechile Süreyya veya necmi Kur'an olmak da muhtemildir. En mütebadiri sabah yıldızı olmakla beraber Târık ma'neviyyata da ıtlak edilebildiğine « ��ë 2¡bÛä£ v¤á¡ ç¢á¤ í è¤n †¢ëæ � » medlûlünce necimde bir hidayet ve irşad ma'nâsı bulunduğuna göre necmi sâkıbden murad, geceleyin Semada doğan her hangi bir parlak yıldızın göze çarpması halinde zıyanın şuurumuzda parlayışı gibi Semâi ma'nevîden nefislerimize vârid olup vicdanımıza nüfuz ve hafızamıza intikaş ederek bizi enfüsî ve âfaki zulûmattan çıkaran iyman ve yakıyn nurlariyle tulûati ma'neviyye ve irşadati rabbaniyyeye şümulü daha muvafıktır. Ya'ni Semâya ve sizi zulmetlerde tenvir için yıldız gibi şuurunuza çarpan ve maddiyyatınızı delip gönüllerinize nüfuz eden hak nuruna kasem olsun. 4. ��a¡æ¤ ×¢3£¢ ã 1¤§›� hiç bir nefis yoktur ki ��Û à£ b Ç Ü î¤è b y bÏ¡Å¥6›� ille üzerinde bir hâfız olmasın - her nefis üzerinde her halde mutlak bir hâfız vardır. Onu her halinde bütün mevcudiyyetiyle bütün Sh:»5701 ef'al ve harekâtını ve ona teallûku olan her şey'i görür gözetir, hepsi onun hıfzı, nezaret ve murakabesi tahtinde cereyan eder. Ki o Levhi mahfuzu da hıfz eden Allah tealâdır. Bir nefis ne kadar yüksek olursa olsun her halinde üzerinde bir hâfız bulunmaktan âzâde kalamaz, hiç bir zaman kendi kendine mühmel ve metrûk bırakılmaz, her lâhza kontrol altındadır. « ��ë a¡æ£ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ Û z bÏ¡Ä©îå = ×¡Š aß¦b × bm¡j©îå = í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ß bm 1¤È Ü¢ìæ � » buyurulduğu üzere insanlar üzerine her yaptıklarını bilerek yazan kirâmen kâtibîn ve « ��Û é¢ ß¢È Ô£¡j bp¥ ß¡å¤ 2 î¤å¡ í † í¤é¡ ë ß¡å¤  Ü¤1¡é© í z¤1 Ä¢ìã é¢ ß¡å¤ a ß¤Š¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6� » Allahın emriyle her insanı önünden ve arkasından muhafaza ederek ta'kîb eden muhafız Melekler bulunmakla beraber, Sûrei « �Ö¬� » da « ��ë Û Ô †¤  Ü Ô¤ä b aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ ë ã È¤Ü á¢ ß bm¢ì ¤ì¡¢ 2¡é© ã 1¤Ž¢é¢7 ë ã z¤å¢ a Ó¤Š l¢ a¡Û î¤é¡ ß¡å¤ y j¤3¡ aÛ¤ì ‰©í†¡� » âyetinde geçtiği vechile onlar insanın nefsindeki her gizli vesveseye nüfuz etmez, fiıllerini, kavillerini, kararlarını kayd-ü zabt ederlerse de bütün bâtnını ihata eylemezler. Fakat habli veridden daha yakın, « �����Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ y 1©îÅ¥;›P ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ‰ Ó©îj¦;b›P Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ‘ è©î†¥6›P Ç Ü©îá¥ 2¡ˆ ap¡ aÛ–£¢†¢ë‰¡›��� » olan Allah tealâ hepsinin üzerinde hâfızdır. Ve bütün muhafızlar onundur. İnsanın hafızası da onun hıfzının âyatından biridir. Ebu ümame radıyallahü anhten Hazreti Peygamber sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem buyurmuşturki: mü'mine yüz altmış Melek müvekkel kılınmıştır, onlar bal çanağından sinek kovalar gibi mü'minden Şeytanları kovarlar. İnsan tarfetül'ayn kendine bırakılsa Şeytanlar onu kapışıverirlerdi �açg�. Ba'zıları burada hâfızı, bu koruyucu mahafaza Melekleriyle, ba'zıları da a'mali kaydeden kiramı kâtibîn murakebe Melekleriyle tefsîr etmek istemişlerse de asıl murkad her iki ma'na ile lepsinin üzerinde hâfızı akıl diye anlamak istemişlerdir. Lâkin söylediğimiz gibi akıl ve hafızası da Allahın âyât ve âsârından birisidir. Nefis, Semayı ve Târıkı onunla idrâk ve kendisiyle mukayese ederek üzendeki hâfızı ma'rifete yol bulur. Bundan dolayı akıl tarikıyle Sh:»5702 bu da'vayı isbat veya nakil tarikıyle bu ıhbara tefrı' olarak buyuruluyor ki: 5.��Ï Ü¤î ä¤Ä¢Š¡ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ¢›� onun için insan nazar etsin - fevkındaki Semâya ve geceleyin zulmeti delen parlak veya yüksek yıldız gibi göze gönle çarparak nefsine vârid olan târıka bakıp zâhir ve bâtınından nasıl yüksek bir hıfz ve mürakabe altında bulunduğunu anlamak ve ona göre fenalıktan sakınıp akıbetinde mesrur olabileceği vazifeleri cehd ile yapmak üzere kendini düşünsün. ��ß¡á£ ¢Ü¡Õ 6›� neden, ne şeyden yaratıldı? - Ba'zıları buradan nefsi insanînin heykeli mahsüs denilen bedenden ıbaret olduğunu ve bu suretle bu suâlin insana mücerred hakaretini düşündürmek siyakında iyrad edildiğini söylemişlerse de bu temamen doğru değildir. Zira « ��Ï Ü¤î ä¤Ä¢Š¡ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ¢� » emrinden, ilk evvel insanın bedenden ibaret değil, nazar eden, ya'ni düşünen şey demek olduğu anlaşılıyor ki bu da Sûrei Kıyamede geçtiği vechile « ��2 3¡ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ¢ Ç Ü¨ó ã 1¤Ž¡é© 2 –©îŠ ñ¥=� » mazmununun temamen aynıdır. Gerçi cevabda insanın bedeni i'tibariyle hılkatı, mebdei anlatılmış ise de bundan insanın bedenden ibaret olması lâzım gelmeyip etvarından bir tavra aid olarak beden ile de alâkadar bulunduğu anlaşılmış olur. Sâniyen, bu suâlin sevkında insanın üzerinde bulunan hâfız ve murakıb karşısında acz-ü hakaretine bir tenbih bulunduğunda şübhe yok ise de asıl siyak yalnız o hakareti düşündürmek değil, onu o hakîr mebde'den yaratıp yükselterek mütefekkir insan mertebesine getiren Hâlık tealânın halk-u hıfzındaki kudretinin büyüklüğünü düşündürerek onun ircaa kudretini tanıtmak ve binaenaleyh « ��í ì¤â m¢j¤Ü ó aÛŽ£ Š a¬ö¡Š¢=� » de sirlerinin pâk olması için gurura saplanmayıp Allaha doğru yükselmek üzere kendi nefsinden cehid sarf eylemesi lüzumunu anlatmaktırki nazar, bu cehdin mebdei demektir, onun için hılkatinin başlangıcında Sh:»5703 nutfe halinde iken bile rahime intikal etmek için bir nevi' cehid demek olan dıfk vasfı bilhassa tasrih olunarak cevabında buyuruluyorki 6. ��¢Ü¡Õ ß¡å¤ ß b¬õ§ … aÏ¡Õ§=›� dâfık bir sudan yaratıldı. - DIFK fi'li, dökmek, atmak gibi müteaddiy olduğu için suyun vasfı medfuk veya mündefık olmak ıktıza ederken dâfık denilmesi şübhe yokki şayanı dikkattir. Bundan üç vecih söylemişlerdir. BİRİNCİSİ, Zeccacın Siybeveyhten naklettiği üzere « ���m bß¡Š¥� » ve « �Û¨b2¡å¥� » gibi nisbet ma'nasiyle difıklı demek olarak yine medfuk mealinde olmasıdır. İKİNCİSİ, « ��Ç©î’ ò§ ‰ a™¡î ò§=� » gibi isnadi mecazî tarikıyle ismi mef'ulden fâil ile ta'bir edilmiş olmasıdır. Ferra' demiştirki: sıfat mevki'inde bunu ehli Hicaz diğerlerinden daha çok yaparlar « �¡Š¥ × bm¡á¥P ç á£¥ ã b•¡k¥P Û î¤3¥ ã bö¡á¥� » gibi. ÜÇÜNCÜSÜ, iman Halilden ve kutrubdan dıfk ve dufuk insıbab ma'nasına da geldiği nakledilmiştir. Fakat hangisi de olsa bunun bu suretle ifadesinde bir nükte bulunmak lâzım gelir. Bu ise suda bir cehid tesavvur ettirmek üzere defkın ona nisbet edilmiş olmasıdır. Min, ibtidaiyyedir, Teb'ız olması da « �Û î¤ ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ aÛ¤à bõ¡ í Ø¢ìæ¢ aÛ¤ì Û †¢� » hadîsi sahihî mazmununa muvafık olurki dâfık bir suyun bir cüz'ünden demek olur. Tenvin de tahkîr içindir. Mâ'i mehîn ma'nasındadır. Lâkin keyfemettefak atılan her dâfık sudan değil, şu vasf ile muttasıf olan dâfık sudanki: 7. ��í ‚¤Š¢x¢ ß¡å¤ 2 î¤å¡ aÛ–£¢Ü¤k¡ ë aÛn£ Š a¬ö¡k¡6›� sulb ile terâib arasından çıkar.- Sulb, sulüb, saleb, sâlib, yargından kuyruk sokumuna kadar arka kemiğine denir ki onurga kemiği, amudı fikarî ve bel ta'bir olunur. Dimağdan inen ve nuhai şevkî denilen Sh:»5704 ve cümlei asabiyyenin ana hattı olan korkar iylik onun içinde iner. Beden teşekkülünün salâbet mıhveri demek olan bir rüknüdür. TERÂİB de terîbenin cem'idir. Sadır, göğüs kemiklerine denir ki göğüs tahtası ta'bir olunur. İki meme ile boyun halkası kemiklerinin aralığına veya göğsün sağ tarafından dört ve sol tarafından dört kaburgalara veya iki el, iki ayak ve iki göze dahi denilir. Bilhassa göğüste kılâda, ya'ni gerdanlık mevziıne ıtlak olunur. Demek ki sırttaki fıkraların mukabili olarak göğüs kemiğinin sağ ve sol kaburgalara teşa'ub eden her boğumu bir terîbe olup mecmuuna terîb ve terâib denilmiştir. Bu suretle asıl teraib göğüs tahtasının mıhverini teşkil eden ve boyundan memeler arasına inen kemikler olup etrafı mülâhazasiyle sînenin kılâde mevziıne ve hey'eti mecmuasına ıtlak olunur. Netekim İmriülkaysin: �ßè1è1ò 2îšbõ ËîŠ ß1b™ò mŠaöjèb ß–ÔìÛò ×bÛŽväv3� Beytinde âyine gibi saykallanmış diye vasf ettiği terâib kemikler değil, sînenin kendisidir. Sulb ile terâib bedenin arkadan ve önden iki cidarini bel ve bağır gibi esaslı iki rükniyle ifade etmiş oluyor ki bunların arası tenâsül cihazlarını muhtevidir. Şu halde sulb ile terâib arası bedenin hey'eti mec'muasiyle alâkadar olarak ortasında bulunan tenâsül cihazlarından kinâye olur. Ayni zamanda sulb erkeğe, terâib kadına işaret olarak beyinleri ictima'dan kinâye olmak da sulbün erkek, sînenin kadın hakkında daha ma'ruf ve bâriz olması i'tibariyle teârüfe daha yakındır. Gerçi « ��í ‚¤Š¢x¢� » mâi dâfikın sıfatı olmak akreb bulunduğu cihetle zamir ona raci' olacağına nazaran dâfık erkeğin suyundan zâhir olduğu gibi sulb ve terâib Sh:»5705 beyninden de erkeğin sulbü ile terâibi arası mütebadir olur ise de ictima' halinde erkek ve kadın her birinin sulb ve terâibi arasına, yâhud sulb erkeğe terâib kadına aid olarak ikisinin de sebebiyyetine işaret olmak daha müveccehtir. Çünkü bu surette bu vasfın fâidesi daha cemıyyetli olur. Müfessirînin burada başlıca iki kavli vardır: BİRİSİ, ilk söylediğimiz gibi mai dâfık erkeğin suyu sulb ve terâib arası da erkeğin sulb ve terâibi arası olmaktır. Bunda kadın ciheti nefyedilmiş değil, ancak sarahaten tearruz olunmayıp « ��ß¡å¤ a ô£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§  Ü Ô é¢6 ß¡å¤ ã¢À¤1 ò§6  Ü Ô é¢� » gibi akdemine işaretle iktifa kılınmış olur. İKİNCİSİ, erkeğin sulbünden ve kadının terâibinden yâhud ikisinin de sulb ve terâibi arasından çıkan iki suyun mecmuuna işaret olmaktır. Çünkü tâ Âli Imran Sûresinin başında geçtiği üzere Hazreti Peygamber sallâllahü aleyhi vesellemden erkek ve kadından hangisinin suyu - kuvvetçe - galebe ederse çocuğun ona müşabeheti galib olur diye rivayet olunduğuna nazaran çocuk erkekle kadın suyunun bir ictimaından hasıl olur. Bunun iki su olduğu halde sulb ile terâib arasından çıkar dâfık bir su diye ifade olunmasının sebebi de şöyle iyzah edilmiştir. BİRİNCİSİ, erkekle kadın ikisi ictima halinde şeyi vahid gibi olduklarından dolayı burada bu ta'bir güzel olmuştur. İKİNCİSİ, bir şey'in iki sebebi olduğu zaman bu «şununla şunun arasında oldu» demek muvafık olur. O halde dâfık denilmesi de ba'zın vasfını külle ıtlak kabîlindendir. Bir kısmı dâfık olmak hasebiyle mecmua da o vasıf verilmiştir. Yâhud kadının suyu da rahıme dökülmek hasebiyle ondan da bu sıfat mülâhaza edilebilir. Bu iki kavl üzerine burada kadının da menîsi var mıdır yokmudur? Sh:»5706 Varsa çocuğun tevellüdünde asl olan hangisidir? Tarzında ba'zı münakaşalar olmuş, kadının da bir suyu bulunduğunu ve buna şer'an onun menîsi ta'bir olunduğunu ve alekanın husulü için telkıhte iki tarafın da alâkadar olduğunu münakaşaya mahal yoktur. Fakat kadının suyu erkeğin nutfesi gibi hayatî maddeyi ihtiva ediyor mu yoksa mezî gibi bir muavin hizmeti yapmakla kalıyor mu? Çocuğun hılkatinde ikisi de müctemian fâıl birer unsur mudur? Yoksa biri fâıl biri kabil midir? Bu cihetler aranmıştır. Kur'an âyetlerinin türab, tîn, salsal hamei mesnun, sülâletin min tînden sonra meb'de' olarak gösterdiği mâi mehîn, nutfe, mâi dâfık hep erkeğin nutfesinde zâhir olmasına ve kadın menîsi hakkında bir sarahati bulunmamasına nazaran bir kısım ulemâ, veledin husulünde unsuri aslî erkeğin suyu olduğuna kail olmuş ve kadının suyunu bir unsurı hayat değil, bir mu'avin mahiyetinde mülâhaza ederek kavli evveli ihtiyar eylemişlerdir. Diğer taraftan ulukun ya'ni telkîhın husulünde kadından da bir maddenin inzımam ve iştiraki bilahare müşabehet kezahüratından dahi tebeyyün etmesine ve hadîste de bunun kadın menîsinin iştirâk ve galebisine nisbet edilmiş omasına mebniy kadından inzımam eden fâil veya kabil bir unsurun dahi nazarı i'tibara alınması lâzım gelmiştirki bu unsur kadının bezr veya büyeyza ta'bir olunan ve telkîh edilen yumurtacığıdır. Ve kadın suyunun bir menî gibi addedilmesi rahimin üstünde mebîz denilen yumurtalıktan çıkan bu yumurtacıklar dolayısiyledir. « ��Û î¤ ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ aÛ¤à bõ¡ í Ø¢ìæ¢ aÛ¤ì Û †¢� » hadîsi mucebince veled erkek suyunun küllünden değil bir cüz'ünden olduğu gibi kadın suyunun da hepsinden değil, bu yumurtacığındandır. Hafî olan telkîh emrinde bunun vazifesinde üç ihtimal vardır. Sh:»5707 BİRİNCİSİ, erkek tohmunun fâiliyyet ve inkişafına yalnız zemin teşkil eden bir kabil ve münfa'il olmasıdır. İKİNCİSİ, onun ile ıhtilât ve imtizac ederek mecmuunun fâiliyyet ve inkişafıdır. ÜÇÜNCÜSÜ, erkek nutfesi bunun fâiliyyetine yalnız bir sebebi münebbih gibi olup cenînin usulü o yumurtacıktan inkişaf etmesidir. İşte müfessirîn « ��í ‚¤Š¢x¢ ß¡å¤ 2 î¤å¡ aÛ–£¢Ü¤k¡ ë aÛn£ Š a¬ö¡k¡6� » de birinci ve ikinci ihtimaller üzerinde yürümüşler, üçüncü ihtimali nazarı i'tibara almamışlardır. Bu münasebetle burada erkek ve kadın sulariyle zikrolunan üç ihtimal hakkındaki nazariyyelere dair biraz iyzahatta bulunmak fâideden hali olmıyacaktır. Allah tealânın sun'-u kudretine ve hıfz-u inayetine istidlâl ve mebde' ve me'ad ıhtar olunmak üzere insanın etvari hılkati Sûrei mü'minunda « ��ë Û Ô †¤  Ü Ô¤ä b aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ ß¡å¤ ¢Ü bÛ ò§ ß¡å¤ Ÿ©îå§7 q¢á£ u È Ü¤ä bê¢ ã¢À¤1 ò¦ Ï©ó Ó Š a‰§ ß Ø©îå§: q¢á£  Ü Ô¤ä b aÛä£¢À¤1 ò Ç Ü Ô ò¦ Ï ‚ Ü Ô¤ä b aÛ¤È Ü Ô ò ß¢š¤Ì ò¦ Ï ‚ Ü Ô¤ä b aÛ¤à¢š¤Ì ò Ç¡Ä bß¦b Ï Ø Ž ì¤ã b aÛ¤È¡Ä bâ Û z¤à¦>b q¢á£ a ã¤’ b¤ã bê¢  Ü¤Ô¦b a¨ Š 6 Ï n j b‰ Ú aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y¤Ž å¢ aÛ¤‚ bÛ¡Ô©îå 6 q¢á£ a¡ã£ Ø¢á¤ 2 È¤† ‡¨Û¡Ù Û à î£¡n¢ìæ 6 q¢á£ a¡ã£ Ø¢á¤ í ì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡ m¢j¤È r¢ìæ � » âyetleriyle dokuz mertebeye tasnif buyurularak zikrolunmuştur: ki birincisi sülâletin min tîn, ikincisi nutfe, üçüncüsü aleka, dördüncüsü mudga, beşincisi ızâm, altıncısı lahım, yedincisi halkı âhar, sekizinci mevt, dokuzuncusu ba'stir. Birincisi olan sülâletin min tîn hakkında orada söz geçmişti. Burada da nefsi insanî üzerindeki hıfzı ilâhî ile onun ircaa kudreti düşündürülmek üzere bütün o meratib « ��ß¡á£ ¢Ü¡Õ 6 ¢Ü¡Õ ß¡å¤ ß b¬õ§ … aÏ¡Õ§= í ‚¤Š¢x¢ ß¡å¤ 2 î¤å¡ aÛ–£¢Ü¤k¡ ë aÛn£ Š a¬ö¡k¡6 a¡ã£ é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ‰ u¤È¡é© Û Ô b…¡‰¥6� » mazmunlarında hulâsa edilerek « ��Ï Ü¤î ä¤Ä¢Š¡ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ¢� » diye insana nazar emredilmiş ve bu nazar için evvelemirde en bariz olan mâi dâfık mebdeinden hareket usulü gösterilmiştir. Gerçi bu hakikatte « ��q¢á£ u È Ü¤ä bê¢ ã¢À¤1 ò¦ Ï©ó Ó Š a‰§ ß Ø©îå§:� » ile beyan buyurulan ikinci mertebedir. Fakat filhâl nazar yürütülmek için en zâhir ve en yakın olan mebde' bu olduğu cihetle ekser âyetlerde evvelâ bu mebdee nazarı dikkat celbolunmuştur. Burada « ��í ‚¤Š¢x¢ ß¡å¤ 2 î¤å¡ aÛ–£¢Ü¤k¡ ë aÛn£ Š a¬ö¡k¡6� » vasfında Sh:»5708 bu suyun hem tekevvünü mebde'lerine hem de yedinci mertebe olan halkı âharla doğum lahzasına kadar tekâmülü haysiyyetlerine teşrîhi, fizyolojî ve amberiyolojî (ruşeymî) noktai nazardan işaretler vardır. Bunlar fizikî, kimyevî, hayatî (byoloji) cihetlere kadar teşe'ub ederse de burada en ziyade matlûb olan hayatî haysiyyettir. Bu miyânda mebhasi cenîn ve mebhasi ruşeym (ambiriyolojî) namiyle zamanımızda ayrıca bir tasnif ve tetebbu'a tabi' tutulan şu'bei fen de bu zikrolunan nazarı vazîfe edinerek ta'kıb eden fünunı tecribiyyedendir. Bunun tedvini umumiyyetle tababet noktai nazarından olduğu için yazılan eserler hep o gayeyi istihdaf ettiklerinden dolayı ilâhiyyat bakımından istidlâl ile meşgul olmazlar ise de teşrih, ensac, vezaifüla'za gibi onda da hılkatı insana nazarla kudreti halıka istidlâl ve ahlâkî, dîni, insanlık vazifesini takdir noktai nazarından bahsimize tealluk eden nice nice âyâtı tekvîniyye mutalea edilmekte bulunduğundan « ��Ï Ü¤î ä¤Ä¢Š¡ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ¢ ß¡á£ ¢Ü¡Õ 6� » emrine tevfîkan bervechiâtı ba'zı mebahıs mütale'a etmeliyiz. Tabibi islâmî Muhammed ibni Ahmedel'iskenderanî «Keşfül'esrarinnuraniyyetil' kur'aniyye» nam eserimde diyorki: Allah sübhânehu ve tealâ hıfzı şahıs vazaifini iycad buyurduğu gibi hıfzı nevi' vazaifini de gereği vechile iycad buyurmuştur. Onun için onu bâ'zı vazifeler gibi yalnız iradenin tahti hukmüne koymamış, tevalüd ihtiyacı hikmetine muvafık kılmıştır. Zira sırf iradeye tabi'kılsa idi nev'in tekâsüründe bir çok ihtilâl husule gelirdi. Fakat hak sübhânehu ve tealâ bizde bir meyli garîzî ve meclisi tenasül a'zalarında bulunan bâtinî ve vicdanî bir ihsas halk buyurmuştur. Bu a'zada o hiss, mi'dede açlık hissi bâtinîsi menzilesindedir. Ve meyl, hakikatta tenasül a'zalarına menutdur. Onun için bu a'za, fi'lini iyfaya kadir olmadığı zaman o hiss bulunmaz ve sabavet sinninde « �Û‚–bõ� » igdiş edildiği takdirde aslâ hissolunmaz. Ammâ açlık Sh:»5709 vesaire hissi gibi bu hissi bâtının esbabına gelince onu idrâk mümkin olmaz. Menînin vücudunu ve havsalâtı meneviyyede meksini onun esbabından olmak üzere zikretmişlerdir. Gerçi bunun ona mu'în olduğunda şübhe yoktur. Çünkü uzun müddet terk olunduğu zaman taleb kuvvetlenir. Zira bu zamanda maddei munkazife cidden çoğalır, lâkin bu bir sebebi mustakıl değildir. Çünkü münhemik olanlarda alışkanlığından dolayı mücame'aya büyük bir meyil bulunur. Halbuki ıffet sahibi olan kuvvetli rıcal öyle değildir. Çünkü onlarda o meyil az olur. Bu hiss kadınlarda da bulunur, lâkin bunlarda ifrazı menevî bulunmaz, muhh ve muhayha (dımağ ve dımağçe) den her birinin de hakikatte bu vazifenin mebâdîsinde dahli vardır. Bu babda muhayyilenin te'siri de ona vâzıh bir bürhandır. Bu zikrolunandan maada bu son iki uzvun her birindede bir meyil bulunurki bu emrin tevellüdünde onun da dahli vardır. Mücamea halinde erkeğin fi'li kadının tenâsül a'zasına erkeğin aluki sâilini kazf için ı'dad edilmiş olan uzvini, ya'ni ihlîli idhal etmek ve duhulü müddetinde o saili kazf eylemektir. Lâkin bu müzdevic maksadın husulü için ihlîlin inti'az denilen tezahür sebebi ile idhale kâfi bir kıvam iktisab etmesi gerektir. Bu tezahür ise erkeğin o hissi bâtın sebebiyle iştiyak duyduğu zaman hasıl olur. O vakıt ihlîle iki mücevvef cisminde mütevezzi' şiryanlar vasıtasiyle büyük mikdarda kan indifa' eder, sonra bu kan ev'ıyede ihtikan eyler, o sırada bu iki mücevvef cismin kabili inti'az olan nescinde ve kanatı bevilde ve haşefede hakikî bir ihtikanı demevî husule gelir. Bu ihtikan da bu ensicede severanı şehvet ile husule gelen teheyyüce nisbet olunmak gerektir. Onunla kadîb zarurî bir salâbet kesbeder. Ve onunla kanatı ferciyyei rahimiyyeye dühulü tamam olur. Onda husule gelen tenebbüh erkeğin sair cihazı tenasülîsine sirayet eder, o vakıt ünseyeynin ifrazı çoğalır. Sh:»5710 Netekim çiğnerken gudedi lüabiyyeden lüab ifrazı çoğalır. Sonra o vakıt menî, kesretle havsalâtı meneviyyeye gelir, ondan da bu havsaleler tenebbüh eder, sonra tekabbuz edip onu kanatı kazife vasıtasiyle kanatı bevle def' eder, o sıra bu kanat, devriyle tekallus eyler ve bu teşennücî tekabbüz ona mücavir adalâtın hepsinde hasil olur: işte bu birbirini tahrik eden kuvvetler sebebiyle menî mehbilde uzağa atılır, o duhul vaktında kadının vazifesi bilkülliyye kasırdır. Çünkü onun zâhiri tenâsül a'zası teheyyü' eder. Hazırlanır, o teheyyü'le ona ihlîlin dühuli mıhrezîsi hasıl olur. Meğerki duhulü ta'vık eden bir mani bulunsun; gışai bekâret gibi ve fercin kabili intisab olan nescinde husule gelen ihtikanı hayatî ve adalei âsırasının fi'li gibi ki bu son ikisinin menfeati ihlîli sıkıp müsademesini mümkin olduğu kadar tam kılmaktır. Kadın da şehvetı mülezzizenin severanında erkekle müşareket eder. Onun da ferc ve bazrında erkekte bulunan keyfiyyet gibi ve hattâ daha ziyade bir ihtikan intisabı bulunur. Bu iş kazîbin idhalinin neticesi vasıtasiyle husule gelir, o sıra ihtilâcı mülezziz mücamea müddetince istimrar eder ve tedricen tezayüd eyler, hattâ bir dereceye gelirki kadın erkekte husule gelen hale mümasil müdhiş teşennücî bir haletle musab olur. İşte o zaman mebîzler ile nefîrlerde bir tesir hasıl olurki ondan aluk vuku bulur. Fiziyolojî mahiyeti böyle şerh olunan mücameat tevalüdün neş'et eylediği yegâne fi'li tenasülîdir. Lâkin irâde bunu gerek istîlâ etsin gerek etmesin herhalde bu fiıl, techizî (ihzarî) bir fiılden başka bir şey değildir. Yeni bir şahsın tekvîni için yaklaştırmağa ve erkekle dişiden ifraz olunacak mevaddı dökmeğe hizmet etmekte hazma tekaddüm eden ef''ale şebîhtir. Bu babda ma'kul olan tecaribe göre vâzıh olan şudur ki alûkun husulüne mu'ın, ricalden neş'et eden menîdir. Mezî denilen seyyal ve vedî Sh:»5711 denilen seyyal ancak sâili menevîyi geçirmek için müsevvığ ve muhallil menzilesindedirler. Lâkin bu sâili dâfık kadının cihazı tenâsülîsinden hangi mahalle kadar vâsıl olur? Bu ma'lûm değildir. Bunda ulemânın re'yi, tenâsülün husulü hakkında ıhtiyar ettikleri tarıklere göre muhteliftir. Bazıları demiştir ki: bu sâili menevî mehbilde tevakkuf eder. Çünkü bunların zu'münce oradan mass olunur, sonra deveran yollarından mebîza teveccüh eder. Ba'zıları da demiştir ki rahime vasıl olur, sonra buhar olarak suud eder, mebîza kadar varır da aluk hasıl olur. Ahîren ba'zıları da zan tarikıyle demişlerdir ki: rahime vasıl olur sonra oradan iki boru (nefîr) ile ahz olunur ki bu borular rahime ve mebîyzayne muttasıl iki kanattırlar ve iki boru hey'etindedirler. O vakıt onlarda bir ıntısab hasıl olur. Binaenaleyh onu mebîyzayne onlardan da yine rahime tevcih ederler. Zâhir budur ki bu re'yi âhir, hakka akrebdir. Zira ma'lûm olmuştur ki aluk ancak mebîzlerde tamam olur. Netekim bu, rahim haricinde hamilden tevazzuh eder. Şu da ma'lûm ve muhakkaktır ki menî rahime indifa' eder. Ve cima' halinde kazîbin ucu lâbüd fevhai rahimin vasıtan vasıl olur. Bunun ise erkekten çıkan sâili menevînin tecvihi rahime düluhünden başka fâidesi yoktur. Kaldı ki saili menevî rahimde çok bulunmuştur. Sınaî aluk (sun'î telkıh) için yapılan ma'kul tecribelerden de tehakkuk etmiştir ki farz olunan nesîmi menevî alukun husulünde tek başına kifâyet etmez, belki menînin mebizlere binefsihi müsademesi lâzımdır. O vakıt onun onlara vusulü için ise nefirlerden başka yol yoktur. Bu re'yin hakka akreb olmasının bir delili de: «müzüvv» akıbinde fetih yapılan hayvanlarda nefîrin sayvanı mübîzayne temas halinde müşahede edilmiş ve bezrenin (kadın yumurtacığının) bu iki kanatta ya'ni nefîrlerde durduğu da müşahede edilmiştir. Şimdi de alukta menîden ve kadın maddesinden Sh:»5712 husule gelen şeyden bahs edelim, çünkü bu sirri hafîye ıttıla' ona ma'rifetle olabilir: şu bilinmelidir ki kadında iki mebîz, erkekte husyeteyn menzilesindedir. Çünkü husyelerin isti'saliyle olduğu gibi mebizelerin isti'saliyle de akamet hasıl olur. Bir de bunlar sinni bulûğda zâhir bir surette nümüvv peyda ederler. On buğdaya muadil olan sıkletleri bu sinde iki dirheme muadil olur. Yine bu sinde satıhlarında mukaddema mevcud olmıyan küçük havsalalar müşahede olunur. Bu fennin ulamasının kısmı a'zamı bu havsalaları bezrenin men'şei i'tibar etmişlerdir. Sonra zübul eder ve sinni yeiste zâil olur. Tecribecilerin büyük bir kısmı uluktan az bir zaman sonra zebh olunan hayvanlar da, mebîzaynde mükevven küçük habbeler içinde bir habbe bulmuşlardır ki onda küçük bir buk'a tebeyyün etmiş, ondan ev'ıye ve a'sab neş'et ediyor. Hacimleride bu bezrenin hacmi ziyadeleştikçe ziyadeleşiyor, sonra infısal ediyor, ba'zı hayvanatta ona mahsûs kanata, kadınlarda da borulardan birine dahil oluyor, sonra da ondan rahime veya onun makamına kaim olana intikal ediyor. O halde denebilecektir ki: bu vazifede bütün hayvanat arasında fark ancak şundan ibarettir: ba'zılarında bu bezre haricde yumurtlandıktan sonra yavru oluyor. Ba'zılarında da batında onun için hazırlanmış olan mahzene tevdi' olunduktan sonra yavru oluyor. Ve bu vazifedeki bu ıhtilâftan dolayı hayvanat iki büyük fırkaya inkısam eder: yumurta ile tevalüd eden hayvanlar, hayy mevcudat doğuran hayvanlar bu zikr olunan mukaddimelerin muktezasına göre mebîzden infisal eden ve rahime sükutundan sonra mahallinde bakî kalan eseri müşahede olunan bu bezrenin kadından neş'et ettiği muhakkak olur. O halde menînin, mebîza veya rahime sukutu müddetinde tevalüd vazifesindeki te'sirine gelelim: bu vazifede fi'li uzvî pek cüz'îdir. Onun için havassimiz onu müşahededen Sh:»5713 âcizdir. Biz bundan ancak şunu biliyoruz ki menînin mebîza dokunması bu acîb vazifenin husulü için âdeten zarurîdir. Sair vazifeler gibi cemiı a'zanın kemali intizamına ve bahusus âid olduğu a'zânın hayatî (biyoloji) havassının kemaline mütevakkıf olan bu vazifenin neticesi de onun tehakakuk ettiren umurdandır. Bu vazife kimyevî ve fizikî fiıllere muhalif olduğu cihetle bunu hayatî vezaifi uzviyyeden addetmemiz lâzimedendir. Ba'zı tecribeciler bunun hakikatine vakıf olmak için son derece bezli cehdetmişler bununla beraber ancak zannî bir sözden başka bir şey elde edememişlerdir. Ve lâkin bu zannî kelâmdan da bilkülliyye sarfı nazar edemeyiz, belki ehli fennin iştigal ettikleri akvali zanniyyeyi de muhtasaran söylememiz icab eder şöyle ki: Bunların muhtelif reiyleri üç kavle raci' olur: birinci kavil; demişlerdirki: cenîn (ruşeym) önce inasın mebîzında bulunur ve usuli cenînin infiraz ettiği bu uzve hassa bir fi'l ile onda tekevvün eder. Bu haysiyyetten mebîzdeki bezre (yumurtacık) bu «kâini cedîd» in cümlesini muhtevî olur. Ancak bu kâin tekbaşına hayata ıhtısası bulunmamak haysiyyetiyle bakir tavuk yumurtası gibidir. Yavrunun cem'i'i usulünü muhtevî olsa da binefsihi yavrulayamaz. Onun için bu cenîn de erkeğin menîsi temass etmeden hayatı kabil olmaz. Ve bu tarikatça etfalin babalarına müşabeheti «o sırada hülâmî, bir kıvamda bulunan o bezreye (yumurtacığa) ıhtilat eden erkek menîsi ile şiddetli tenevvüat husule gelmesi» sebebiyle tevzih olunmak mümkin olur. Bu seyyalin o yumuşak bezrede te'siri mührün yumuşak mumda te'sirine benzerki mum o eseri hıfz eder kalır. O halde erkek mücame'atta kuvvetini ne kadar çok sarf ederse ona müşabehet de o kadar yakın olur. İrsî marazların intikalini de bu keyfiyyet ile şerh mümkin olur. Sonra bihasebizzahir alâkanın bâtnı dişiden neş'et eder. Bil'akis zâhiri de Sh:»5714 erkekten neş'et eder demek olur, O halde feres ve himar gibi nevi'leri muhtelif iki hayvanın nüzüvvünden netice olan katır, zâhirinden erkeğe bâtınından dişiye müşabih olur. İkinci kavil; iki menînin: erkek menîsi ile dişi menîsinin rahimde ihtilatı hakkında söyledikleri tarikatı kadîmedirki Hipokratın ve Calinosun ve daha diğerlerinin muüllefatında meşruh olan budur. Müteahhırînden ba'zıları da buna kail olmuştur. Bu tarikata zâhib olanlar derlerki erkeğin cisminden her uzuv, uzvî denilen bir takım cüz'iyyat def' eder. Erkeğin de kadının da gözlerinden kulaklarından ve sair a'zalarından neş'et eden bu cüziyyat erkekten ve dişiden gelen ve binyenin esasını teşkil eyleyen bir bâtın kalıbı etrafında saflanıp dizilirler. Bu tarikat ebeveyne müşabehet tarikatı olmak gerektir. Kavli sâlis; Bezriyyun «tohumcular» tarikatıdırki ahseni turuktur. Bunda da muhtelif akval vardır. EVVELKİSİ; mütekaddimîn şunu ıhtiyar etmişlerdir: nutfeteynin ihyası rahimde olur. Ve bu gayet lâtîf bir unsurı asabî vasıtasiyle husule gelir, Fiysâgurs ona kail olmuştu. Yâhud bir imtizacı mıgnatîsî ile veya erkeğin sâili menevîsi ile olur. İKİNCİSİ, telkıh mahalli mebîz olduğuna kail olanlar derlerki ictima' ancak mebîzde olur ve el'an müteahhırînin büyük bir kısmının reyi budur. Ancak bunlarda şunda ihtilâf etmektedirler. Bu içtima', maddei meneviyyenin mehbile dühulünden sonra imtısası ve deveranıdem tarikından mebîza gitmesi ilemidir? Ba'zılarının re'yi budur. Yoksa buharın menevî vasıtasiylemi? Veya mezci mıgnatîsî ilemi? Veya tehyici elektirikî ilemi? Yâhud mücerred vatı'dan husule gelen iztirab ile midir? Muhtelif kaviller vardır. ÜÇÜNCÜSÜ; Hayvanatı sagıreye (hüveyyinata) kail Sh:»5715 olanların kavilleridir. Bunlardan kimisinin re'yince telkıh, rahimde bezrin müşareketi olmadan hasıl olur. Kiminin re'yince de mezkûr hayvancıklar mebîzin havsalalarını rahimde beraber teraküm etmek için cezbedeler de telkıh, rahimde hasıl olur. Kimi de şöyle farz etmiştir: bu hayvancıklardan birisi rahimde bezrini cezbeder de ondan küçük bir menfez açarak içine dahil olur. Ve telkıh bu lâhzada husule gelir. Prikus ve Domas, Bukratın ve Arastatalisin re'yine rucu' ederek tecvihi rahim, meclisi telkıh olduğunu ıhtiyar etmişler ve bunu bir takım umur ile te'kid eylemişlerdir. Ezcümle tercibelerinde ne nefîrde ne mebîzde o hayvancıklardan bir şey bulmamışlar, halbuki rahimde ve karneyninde çok bulmuşlardır. Bir de bezir ihtilattan evvel bir tabakai muhatıyye ile gıliflanmağa muhtactır. Bunu ise mebîzden rahime giderken nefîrden alır. Bir de bunlar doğrudan doğru mebîzden aldıkları bezre sun'î telkıhın husulünü müşahede edememişlerdir. Halbuki onlarca nefîrin geçirdiği bezri sına'î telkıh ile ihyadan daha kolay bir şey yoktu. Lâkin ona karşı şu işkâl vârid olmuştur: Ruviş maddei müvellideyi, ya'ni menîyi zaniye bir karının - ki o sırada kocası öldürmüştü - nefîrinde bulmuştur. Bunun gibi ba'zıları da o halde katlettikleri hayvanatın dişilerinde bulmuşlardır. Ba'zıları da köpeklerde ve sığırlarda o gibi müşahedeler de bulunmuşlardır. Kurbagaların yumurtasını telkıh ancak önce koyu bir dühni muhatîye batırılmakla mümkin olduğu bizce ma'lûm bulunduğu cihetle kadınlarda husulünü de ona kıyas edebiliriz. Prikus ve Domasın gayrikabili telkıh bulundukları buzure gelince zâhir oluyor ki onlar onu mebîzden kuvvetle ayırırlarken âletler onda mutlak bir tagayyür ihdas etmiştir, ne nefirî bir hamlin vücudü ve ne nısfını nefirde nısfını mebîzde müşahede ettikleri cenin müşahedesi ne de çok müşahede Sh:»5716 edilmiş olan « haric anirrahim hamil » sâbit olmadığı farzına göre de söz ber vehci âtî esere ibtina edecektir. Nutfelerin ihtilâtı: Doğrusu telkıh hareketi bize hafîdir. Bu babda nihayet söyliyeceğimiz: mebîzın havî olduğu havsalalardan birisi bûlûğdan sonra sür'atle büyür ve uzvun sathından yükselir ve gışâi zâhirîsi yavaş yavaş incelir, sonra mücame'at vaktında çatlar, ondan bir küçük bezr çıkarki o hakikî bezredir. Çıkınca mebîzden bulunduğu mahall üzerinde hacamat şişesi hey'etinde tarafı mevzu' bulunan nefîre dâhil olur. Çatlamazdan evvel o bezreyi muhtevi olan mahfazaya ba'zıları (küçük cisim) cismi asgar demişlerdir. Sonra o mahfaza çatladığı zaman ondan küçük bir cerh hasıl olur, tedricen iltiham eder ve mahallinde bir pürüz veya umku muhtelif çukur bir eser birakır, cismi asgar denilen asl bu pürüz veya eserdir. Bu fennin uleması demişlerdirki: bu iki kavli tahkikı yeni bir teftişe muhtacdır. Ba'zıları demiştirki: « ben kadınların mebîzınde hattâ telkıhten evvel sararmış bir kütle hattâ soğan hacminde ba'zı da fındık gibi kütleler müşahede ettim. Yardıktan sonra da onda ahyanen bir halet müşahede ettimki yumuşamamış bir dereni rievî gibi ba'zan dâne dâne iltisak etmiş bir maddei müncemide manzarası gibi ba'zan da merkezinden dairesine doğru yumuşamağa başlamış bir keys manzarası gibi ve mebîzın sathı üzerinde bundan husule gelen büzur ba'zı kerre cidden büyük oluyor ve olgunluk halinde temezzuk ettiği vakıt da ondan bir tecvif hasıl oluyorki ancak betâetle iltiham eyler, sonrada derin bir çukur bırakırda mukaddema orada vücuduna delâlet eyler. Bir bezr için hasıl olanın iki, üç veya daha ziyadesi için de husulü mümkindir. Ve bezrenin intişarı gibi gerek cima' halindeki ıztırab vasıtasiyle ve gerek severânı elektrikî ile ve gerek buhari menevî ile ve gerek hayvanatı Sh:»5717 sagire ve gerek maddei meneviyyeden herhangi bir unsur ile olsun her telkıhten sonra mebîzınden bir bezre infisal etmek lâzım geliyorki ondan filhal ne türlü olursa olsun onu intac eden kâine müşabih bir kâin hasıl oluyor. Gerekse unsurı menî kadının notfesine doğrudan doğru vasıl olsun gerekse umumî deverana dahil olduktan sonra vasıl olsun. Müşahedelerden sabit olan ancak budur. Bundan ziyadesi bilinmiyor. Erkeğin nutfesi: meni huruc ederken iki saili ihtiva eder. Birisi lebenîdir, azdır, bunun aslı prostat (kestanecik) denilen guddeye nisbet olunur. İkincisi beyaz, koyu, gıreviyyülmanzar (ak tutkal manzarasında) dır. Bununda ifrazı husyeteyne nisbet olunur. Bunda hayat maddesi bulunur. Ve tahkik ettiklerine göre insan menisinden her yüz yirmi beş cüz', yüz on iki buçuk cüz' suyu ve yedi buçuk cüz' muhatî maddei hayvaniyyeyi, bir ve rubu' cüz sodayı, ya'ni kılâyı ve üç buçuk ve rubu' cüz fosfat kilsi, ya'ni yanmış kemik gibi bir türabı ihtiva eder. Onda bunlardan maada bir maddei muhatıyye ve bir maddei tayyare ve kükürt de bulunur. Menî bir kabda örtülü veya örtüsüz bırakıldığı vakıt yirmi yirmi beş dakika sonra su gibi incelir ve bunun sebebi ma'lûm değildir. Hararet hafif dahi olsa bu temayyu' hasıl olur. Ve iyice teshıyn edildiğinde terkibi tehallül eder. Ve ondan bir çok nışadır neş'et eder. Meselâ bir sahanda havaya ma'ruz bırakılırsa eğer heva har ve kuru ise koyulaşır ve katılır ve onda fosfat kilıs billûratı peyda olur. Ve az şeffaf, kolay kırılır kışırler olur. Ve eğer heva, har ve ratıb ise terkibi kurumadan tegayyür eder, sararır, hamızlaşır ve ondan teaffün etmiş balık kokusu gibi bir koku kokar. Sonra küflenir. Menînin havassındandır ki ne sıcak ne de soğuk suda cıvıtmadan evvel erimez. İnsandan infisali halinde menî bir suya düşerse kabın dibine iner ve biraz inıkad eyler sonra bir mıkdarı erir, Sh:»5718 kalanı da suyun içinde atılmış pamuk tozuntuları gibi dağılır, o vakıt süzülür de süzüntü «hammami mariye» üzerinde kuruyuncaya kadar teshın edilirse ondan bir rayiha kokar ki menînin kendine mahsus rayihasıdır. Ve biraz sarıya mail lü'lüî bir hey'et iktisab eder. Ve ondan kabın cüdaranında cidden hafif bir tabaka kalır. Kabın dibinde kalan bakıyyeden alınıp da o tabaka üzerine eriyinceye kadar dökülür, sonra sail kurutulur da ondan kalan bakıyye mâi mukattarla mualece edilir sonra da bu su suud ederse ondan bir hulâsa olur ki «ıbadı şems» in gök rengini kızartır ve bu madde et hulâsasına benzer, çünkü teshın edildiğinde kızarmış et kokusu kokar, kömür olup yanıncaya kadar teshın devam ederse ondan biraz kül kalır ki kıla emlâhını (sodayı) ihtiva eyler. Erkek menîsinin mevdu' bulunduğu a'zâ: husyeteyn, iki habli menevî, iki havsalei meneviyye iki de kanati kazifei meneviyyedir. Menî husyelerde ifraz olunup ev'ıyei âtiye denilen ev'ıyei mahsusasından teakub üzere geçer, habli ma'nevî, kanati nakılesinden havsalaya gider. Husyenin nesci hassı olan bu ev'ıyei âtiye gayet ince (çözülünce dokuz yüz metreye kadar imtidad edebildiği söylenen) huyutu mütezaıfeden mürekkeb olup biribirine inzımam ve furua, sonra cuzua tefemmüm ederek örülmüş ve hepsi canibi ulvîde ceyb denilen küçük bir tecvife müteveccih vialardır ki bu cüzuun sayısı ondan on ikiye ve ba'zan yirmiye kadar olur. Ve bunların ictimaından re'si husyede berbah denilen kısım tekevvün eder ve ondan kanati nâkılei menî neş'et eyler. Habli menevî, şiryan ve verid ve ev'ıyei lenfaviyye ve kanatı nâkılei menîden müteşekkil olup bunların mecmuu bir nesci havelî vasıtasiyle biribirine munzamm olur. Ve bu habli menevî husyenin hâffei ulyasından irtifakı âneye suud edip orada halkai ürbiyye (kalça halkası) den nüfuz ederek batna dahil olup havsalai meneviyyeye ittısal eder ve oradan kanatı Sh:»5719 kazife neş'et eyler. Eymen ve eyser iki havsalei meneviyye mesanenin esfelinde unuku arkasında halibeynin indigamı önünde ve miâi müstakîmin a'lâsında katan, ya'ni sulb önünde mevzu' her birinin tulü iki, arzı yarım santim kadar iki küçük havsalei gışaiyedir ki menfeatleri menîye mahzen olmaktır. Menî onlarda hıfz olunur ve mübâda'a zamanında onlardan çıkıp kanatı kazife vasıtasiyle atılır. İki kanati kazife ise iki havsalei meneviyyenin kanati dafiasiyle kanati nakılenin ictimaından mükevven birer santim kadar tulünden olup havsalateynden geçer ve mecraya açılırlar. Dişinin suyu; evvelâ: biraz lüzuceti bulunan bir saili maîdir ki mehbilin cüdranından ve şufreyn kurbünden ifraz olunur. Çünkü onun tarafında hafifce guddeler nescine benzer bir nesc vardır. Bu sâil, zükûrun menîsine muhalftir. Çünkü hafiftir, şaffaftır, râık (ya'ni safi) dir: Bunda zükûr menîsinde bulunan hayattan bir şey yoktur, Lâkin kudreti ilâhiyye fevhei fercde o evıyei intısabiyyeyi yaratmış ve bu sâilin nüzulünü tam bir lezzet ile müterafık kılmıştır ki mebîdda telkıyh için kadının a'zai tenasüliyyesi tenebbüh etsin. Saniyen, erkekteki husyeler menzilesinde olan hacimleri fındık gibi ve hey'etçileri lîfi, basık beyzi şekilde bulunan iki mebîz dahi hüzucetli bir sâili muhtevi levni sarıya mail küçük küçük havsalalardan müelleftirler ki Allahü âlem cenîn bezirlerini « rüşeym » i müştemildirler. Rahimin iki canibi üzerinde a'ladan her biri bir canibde iki sakbe vardır. Bunlara rahim boruları denilen iki nefîr (fallup nefîri) bitişmiştir. İmtidatları sakbelerden rahimin canibeyni üzerinde unuk kurbuna doğru muhazât üzeredir. Kuturları cidden küçüktür. Unsî tarafları rahimde müsbet vahşî tarafları sâib, münbasit, müşerşerdirki buna nefîrin sayvanı denilir. Mebîzı kucaklar, mebîzler nefîrin bu sayvanları içinde mevzu'durlar, satıhlarında Sh:»5720 büklümler, pürtükler, ve mesafeler ve iki mebîz arasında on beşten yirmiye kadar şeffaf havsalacıklar vardırki hacimleri is habbeleri gibidir. Bunlar da sarıya mail lüzucetli bir seyyali ihtiva ederler. İşte mebîzların menfe'ati böyle bir takım havsalaları ihtiva etmektirki bu havsalalar bilahare erkek menîsinden nümüvvi kabil olmak üzere önce tekvin olunmuş birer bezr diye zann ve telâkkı olunmaktadır. Bunları rahime nakleden de nefîrlerdir. (Fıkıhta erkek menîsi beyaz, galîz ve dıfıklı, kadın menîsi rakîk, sarı ve difiksiz olur diye ta'rif olunması da bu izahat ile mütenasibdir.) Bu suretle veled, sulb ile terâib arasında çıkan iki suyun mecmuundan husule gelir. Erkeğin dâfik olan menîsi, birçok mikdarda habbatı meneveyyeyi ihtiva eylerki her biri nümüvünden sonra neş'et ettiği kâine şebîh kâinat olmak mümkin ve iyi bir aslı muhtevi olup ondan mecmuı asabî tevellüd eder ve dişi ona ancak viaî bir unsur ifade eyler. İnsan bu vechile nutfe mertebesinden üçüncü mertebe olan aleka tavrına geçer, ki o tutmuş olan nutfe olup cidden muhtelif zamanlarda rahimin dahilinde müşahede olunur. Bezrenin ihtiva eylediği şeffaf bir sâilin vasatında muzlim, kücük bir noktai asliyyedir. Ve bu nokta ulemanın re'yine göre lifaflarına mültesıktır. Ba'zılarının re'yince ise o sâilin vasatında sâbihtir ve el'an bezrenin rahimde zuhurunun vakti tahkık olunamamıştır. Bukrat altı günde sâilin vasatında şeffaf bir kürei sagire olur demiş, ba'zıları da ancak on beş günden sonra müşahede olunabileceğini söylemiştir. Birçok tecribelerden anlaşıldığına göre bezrenin mebîzdan rahime naklî için biraz gün lâzım olduğu anlaşılmış ise de hayvanattan her nevin efradı için bu zaman bir mi değil mi tayîn olunamamıştır. Zâhir olan tavşanda üç gün, köpeklerde altıdan yediye veya sekize kadardır denilmiş, ba'zıları cenînde şekli beşerînin ancak otuz beş günde başladığına ve o Sh:»5721 zaman bal arası büyüklüğünde olduğuna zâhib olmuş, daha başka sözler de söylenmiştir �açg�. İşte insan o mâi dâfıktan böyle aleka, sonra mudga sonra azm, sonra lehım iktisâ ederek yedinci mertebede bir halkı âhar olarak nihayet kadının sulb-ü teraibi arasından doğar. Bu ictimaa ve böyle hayatî bir takım vazaifin iyfası hikmetiyle min tarafillâh itkan üzere yapılıp mestûr ve mahfuz mevzı'lerde müretteben gereğî gibi yerleştirilmiş olan tenasül cihazlarına «Sulb-ü terâib beyni» ta'biriyle işaret olunması ve bunları tahdid eden hadlerin bilhassa sulb-ü terâib ile ifade buyurulması ve bu arada hurucun mai dâfıka nisbet edilmesi şübhe yok ki bu vazifenin bütün esrarını ihtiva eden nükteleri mütezammındır. Bu evvelâ iki sert kemik arasında mahsur olarak ıztırablı bir vazifenin iyfasına ve iyfası sırasında mahfuzıyyet ve mestûriyyet lüzumuna işaret olduğu gibi bu kemikler dimağdan gelen sinir teşkilâtının bütün teşa'ubatına alâkadar olmak i'tibariyle bu vazîfe iyfası şümüllü bir hassasiyyet ile alâkadar olarak nefsi müdrikenin iradî ve gayri iradî hukmü arasında cereyan eylediğine ve binaenaleyh bundan hılkati beşerin mutaleasiyle « ������ë a¡‡¤ a  ˆ ‰ 2£¢Ù ß¡å¤ 2 ä©¬ó a¨… â ß¡å¤ Ã¢è¢ì‰¡ç¡á¤ ‡¢‰£¡í£ n è¢á¤ ë a ‘¤è † ç¢á¤ Ç Ü¨¬ó a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤7 a Û Ž¤o¢ 2¡Š 2£¡Ø¢á¤6 Ó bÛ¢ìa 2 Ü¨ó8��� » mazmunu üzere Hâlık tealânın kudretine ve nefsi insanî üzerindeki hıfz-u nezaretine istidlâl ve intikal etmek bedîhî olacağına da tenbih vardır. Razînin nakl ettiği vechile burada ba'zı mülhidler Kur'anda böyle mâi dâfıktan bahs edilerek « ��í ‚¤Š¢x¢ ß¡å¤ 2 î¤å¡ aÛ–£¢Ü¤k¡ ë aÛn£ Š a¬ö¡k¡6� » diye tavsıf edilmesine ta'n etmek istemişler ve demişlerdir ki «sulb ile terâib arasından çıkar» denilmekten murad, menî bu mevzı'lerden infısal eder, ya'ni dediğiniz gibi husyeteynden sulbe doğru tevellüd eder demek ise öyle değildir. Çünkü o hazmı rabı'ın, ya'ni demin fazlasından tevellüd eder ve bedenin cemi'i eczasından infısal eyler, hattâ her uzuvdan tabiatini ve hassıyyetini alır da ondan Sh:»5722 onların, ya'ni o a'zânın misli tevellüd etmeğe müstaıdd olur. Ve onun için görülür ki cima'da ifrat edenin bütün a'zalarına za'f istilâ eyler. Ve eğer murad, menînin en mühim eczası burada tevellüd eyler demek ise bu da zaıyftır. Çünkü en mühim eczası dimağda terbiye olunur. Buna delil de surette dimağa benzemesidir. Bir de onun çok sarf edenin evvelâ gözlerinde za'f zâhir olur. Ve eğer murad, menînin müstekarrı buradadır demek ise bu da zaıyftir, çünkü onun müstekarrı evıyei menîdir. Bunlar ise beyzateynden ı'tibaren birbirine mülteff evıyedir. Ve eğer murad, menînin mahracı buradadır demekse bu da zaıyftır. Zira hiss gösteriyor ki öyle değildir �açg�. Yukariki iyzahattan sonra bu ı'tirazların bigayri hakk söylenmiş safsatalardan ıbaret olduğunu anlamak kolay olur. Bunda sâde dimağ işinden ve bir de ifratın zararından bahs i'tibariyle iki fâide varsa da bunları vesîle edinerek yapılan ı'tirazlar vâhî ve sulb ile teraib beyninden huruc mefhumundaki şümulden gaflettir. Bir kerre menînin tevellüd ve infısali ve a'zanın ondan tevellüdü keyfiyyetleri hakkındaki sözler sırf tevehhüm ve zannı zaıyftir. Ve şübhe yok ki kelâmı ilâhî ittibaa daha ehaktır. Sulb ile teraib arası hakıkat ve kinayesiyle bütün ahşayı ve tenasül cihazlarını ihtiva ve sinirleri hattâ bütün bedeni ve hattâ ictimaı iş'ar eyliyen gayet cem'ıyyetli ve bu babda bütün esrarı müştemil en güzel bir ta'birdir. Ve ma'lûm ki menînin hâlıs menî olarak tevellüd ve infısali ve müstekarrı sulbe bağlı olan havsalai menîye müntehîdir. Ve tenâsül yapması için dıfk ve mahracı da ictima' halinde mehbilden rahime doğru kadının sulb-ü terâibi arasında olmakla meşruttur. Ve o suretle halk edilmiştir. Onun için burada da mâi dâfık mutlak bırakılmayıp bu şarta işaret için bu sıfatla tavsıf olunmuştur. Sâniyen, şübhe yok ki en mühim âzâ ve hattâ hepsi sâde bu vazifede değil, her işte alakadardır. Bu mıyanda en büyük cüz'de Sh:»5723 dimağdır. Arkada sulb, dimağdan gelen nuhai şevkînin kal'ası olduğu gibi önden kerden ve sîne ve teferruatiyle terâib de öyledir. Bu vecihle sinir teşekkülâtının mesnedi olan sulb ile terâib arası bir de her hayvanda daima mütenebbih olan ve ihtiyacatının tetmin ve istifasına me'mur bulunan meyli garîzîyi ifade eder. Bu bakımdan da şunu söyliyelim ki: bizim ihtiyaclarımızı istifa için hazırlanmış olan eşyadan merkezi muhhîde (ilik merkezi dimağda) husule gelen te'sir daima bu te'sirin husulü sırasında ahşânın bulunduğu hâle göre olur. Meselâ baras veya şemm hassesine bir gıda arz olunduğu zaman mı'de ona muztarr ise onun idraki lezzetâver ve ona istîlâ iştiyakı kuvvetli olur. Halbuki mi'de dolgun bulunduğu zaman aynı gıdayı nefis, ihmal eder veya tiksinir de idrâk merkezi o hayvanda onu teb'ıde mahsus hareketler ıhdas eyler. Ve işte bu hal tenasül vazifesine mahsus fiıllerde ve daha diğerlerinde de cereyan eder. Bundan anlaşılır ki idrâk merkezinin ecnebî cisimler te'sirine aid hukmü onların ahşa için ehemmiyyeti ve ademi ehemmiyyeti ile mütenasibdir. Ve bu hukmün husulü için havassı zâhire ile idrâk olunan ve a'sabdan merkezi idrake intikal eyliyen te'sirin filhal bu merkezden ahşâya in'ıkâs etmesi de zarürî olmak lâzım gelir. Bu keyfiyyet, zarurî olmakla beraber bu teessür yalnız kendisine ihtiyac bulunan uzva in'ıkâs etmekle kalmaz cümlei asabiyyenin (sinir takımının) hepsine sirayet eder. Ve şimşek gibi büyük bir süratle a'zânın hepsine te'sir eyler. Bir yırtıcı hayvan, meselâ bir kurt farz edelim, bir yerde bulunuyor ki orada hem dişisini hem de bir koyunu bir anda görmesi mümkin oluyor. Havâss, beyne ancak bu iki hayvanın şekli zâhirîsinin te'sirini nakl eder. Onun üzerine beyinden sâdir olacak huküm de iki türlü olur. Çünkü dişisini görmekle tenasül a'zâsı uyanır, koyunu görmekle de yemek iştihası uyanır. Eğer onda yemek ihtiyacı Sh:»5724 müteseltın ise evvelâ koyunu avlayıp yemek için saldırır. Ve eğer bâh ihtiyacı müteseltın ise dişisine hücum eder. Buna bu iki tesirin ihtilâfı muhtelif iki hayvandan sadır olduğu içindir diye i'tirazın ma'nası da yoktur. Çünkü bu ihtilâf, sırf o iki tesirin bir anda vasıl olduğu iki haşvin ihtilâfından husule geliyor. Kurt ikdiş olsaydı şübhesiz dişisini bırakıp avına koşacaktır, ve bir koyunu bir taraftan bir kurt bir taraftan da bir koç görseydi kurt yemeğe, koç aşmağa koşacaktı. Bunlar gibi daha birçok misallerden anlaşılırki bir şey iki haşivdeki te'sirine göre muhtelif iki huküm neş'et eder. Biri erkek biri dişi iki kaplanı bir araya getirsek şebak zamanında gayride biribirinden kaçınır, Şebak zamanında ise yanaşırlar. Aralarında müşterek olan bu te'sir evvelkinin aksine olur. Demek ki aynî te'sirlerden ahşanın hâline göre muhtelif fiıller hâdis olduğu ve bunların daima bütün ahşâye ani vahidde münakis olduğu ve ihtiyacı daha çok olan haşvin beyne te'sirini diğerlerinden daha şiddetle redd ettiği meczumdur. Ve ahşanın matlûblarına dair idrâk merkezine vuku' bulan tebliğden ve bu matlûbların istîfası için ı'dad edilen fiıllerden zihnî tezahürat vücude gelir. Ve her ne zaman hayvân bu matlûbların idraki ile bunların istîfalarına mahsus hareket arasında bir zaman geçirmezse onun ef'ali başka değil, ancak kuvvei ilhamiyyeden (enstinque) den sâdir olur. Zira yalnız bu kuvvei ilhamiyyedir ki hayvanatın ednâ derecei terkibde bulunan hayvanatın fiılleri bununla tamam olunduğu gibi terkibce ekmel olan hayvanat hattâ vilâdeti akıbinde insan da öyledir. Lakin, beyin nemalanmağa, zihin itkana başladıkça insanın nefsine ma'rifeti başlar. Bu vazifeler nümüvvde en yüksek dereceye vâsıl olduğu zaman haşvî te'siratın beyin üzerinde evvelki gibi sültası kalmaz. O vakıt evvelki ihtiyaclardan ta'cil olunan fiıller kuvvei zihniyye ile dürlü surette tenevvü' etmiş olur. Ve Sh:»5725 bu kuvveden öyle yeni ihtiyaclar tehaddüs eyler ki bunların o gayesi hafzı hayat olan ihtiyacâta teallukları olmadığı zâhir olur. Bu suretle hayattan fedakârlığı istilzam eden bu zihnî ihtiyaclar ya kendinden başka gaye gözetmiyen abes, levh-ü leıb zevkından ıbaret bir sukut ve aklî ve bedenî bir süi isti'mal olur, Bunlar « ��a Û£ ˆ©íå am£ ‚ ˆ¢ëa …©íä è¢á¤ Û è¤ì¦a ë Û È¡j¦b� » dir, yâhud kendinden fedakârlıkla ıbadullaha nâfi' olmak için Hak yolunda can feda etmek derecesine kadar varacak ilâhî bir gayei kemâl istihdaf eden yüksek bir zevkı ruhanî olur ki bunlarda « ��í¢Ž¤Ô ì¤æ ß¡å¤ ‰ y©îÕ§ ß ‚¤n¢ìâ§= ¡n bß¢é¢ ß¡Ž¤Ù¥6� » dir. Bu ihtiyacların da cümlei asabiyyeye intikalleri keyfiyyeti evvelkilerin intikali keyfiyyetine muhalif olmaz, bu suretle bu kuvvenin ahşâi bâtniyyede de ukdeleri ve şu'beleri vardır ki bunlar sulb-ü terâib arasıdır. Bu hikmet ile de Allah tealâ sulb-ü terâibi bilhassa zikir buyurmuştur. Bundan da anlaşılır ki dimağa işaret edilmemiş diye sulb-ü terâib beyninde bahse ı'tiraz eden mülhidler, bunların sinir takımı ile münasebetini ve sinir takımının dimağa âidiyyetini bilmediklerinden dolayı o lâfları söylemişler, ve iymanları olmadığı için kelâmı ilâhînin irşadatından mahrum kalmışlardır. Bu vechile insanın nutfeden hılkatine nazarı dikkati celb etmenin fâidesi de pek büyüktür. Çünkü yukarıda da ıhtar ettiğimiz vechile bu insana kendini tanıtacak ve ondan üzerinde hâfız-u nigâhban vahidi kahhar olan saniı muhtarın sun'-u kudretini anlatacak en zâhir delillerdendir. EVVELÂ: Sûrei insanın başında da geçtiği vechile insanın bedeninden terkîbatı acîbe ekserdir. Binaenaleyh o sümük gibi hakîr ve basît görünen bir maddeden halkı kadiri muhtarın vücudüne ve kudretine edeldir. Bir nutfenin fikr-ü nazar, akl-ü hâfıza, aşkı maalî sahibi bir insan haline getirilmesi ne büyük sun'-u kudrettir? Sh:»5726 SÂNİYEN: insanın kendi ahvaline ıttılaı başkalarının ahvaline ıttıla'dan ekserdir. Onun için bu, delâlet de daha etemdir. SÂLİSEN: insanın bu ahvali hem evlâdından hem sair hayvanatın tevellüdatında müşahedesi mütemadîdir. Onun için bununla saniı muhtara istidlâl akvadır. RABİAN: bununla istidlâl, hâfızı hâkim saniı muhtarın vücudüne kat'ıyyen delâlet ettiği gibi kezalik ba'sin ve haşr-u neşrin sıhhatine delâleti de kat'îdir. Çünkü insanın hudusü vâlideynin bedeninde ve hattâ bütün âlemde müteferrık eczanın cem'i ve ona ruh nefhı sebebi ile olduğu için onu öyle cem-ü tesviye edip de düzgün bir insan yapan sani'ın kudreti düşünülünce mevt ile o eczanın teferrukundan sonra onları cem'a ve evvelki gibi düzgün mahluklar yapmağa kadir olduğunu i'tiraf elbette vâcib olur. Onun için buyuruluyorki: 8.��a¡ã£ é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ‰ u¤È¡é© Û Ô b…¡‰¥6›� şübhesiz o yaradan o insanı döndürmeğe elbette kadirdir. - Ya'ni o yaradılış tarzına gerek icmalen ve gerek tafsîlen nazar edilince onu ibtidâen yaradanın ircaa kudreti ölümle çevirip ba'sederek huzuruna dikmeğe ve o suretle kendini tanıtmağa kadir olduğu tebeyyün eder ve bu suretle size onu ıhbar eyler. Burada « ��ë a¡Û î¤é¡ m¢Š¤u È¢ìæ � » mazmununu ifade eden bu irca' insanın sûrei Mü'minunda zikrolunan dokuz tavrından sekizinci ve dokuzuncu mertebe olarak « ��q¢á£ a¡ã£ Ø¢á¤ 2 È¤† ‡¨Û¡Ù Û à î£¡n¢ìæ 6 q¢á£ a¡ã£ Ø¢á¤ í ì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡ m¢j¤È r¢ìæ � » âyetleriyle haber verilen mevt ve Kıyamet günü ba's tavırlarını nâtıktır. Onun için bunu tasrihan şöyle buyuruluyor: 9. ��í ì¤â m¢j¤Ü ó aÛŽ£ Š a¬ö¡Š¢=›� bütün sirlerin yoklanacağı, imtihan meydanına çıkarılıp bildirileceği gün - ki o arz-u hisab günüdür. SERÂİR, serirenin cem'idirki kalblerde gizlenen akıdeler, Sh:»5727 niyyetler, mahabbetler, kinler, garazlar gibi sırf ümurı bâtınaden olan esrara ve gizli surette yapılan iyi veya kötü hafî amellere şamildir. Bu sirlerin iblâsı, yoklanılması da iyisini kötüsünü, pisini temizini ayırmak için ızhar olunup teftiş ve tedkık olunarak seçilmesi ve tanınmasıdır. Ba'zı hadîslerde tevhîd, savm, salât zekât, cenabetten gusul Allah tealânın « ��í ì¤â m¢j¤Ü ó aÛŽ£ Š a¬ö¡Š¢=� » buyurduğu serâirdir diye vârid olmuştur. Bunların serâir olmasında iki vecih vardır. Birisi bunların sıhhati sırf umurı kalbiyyeden olan tasdika ve niyyete mütavakkıf olmasıdır. İkincisi de tevhidden maadası mahza ümurı te'abbüdiyyeden olmasıdır. Maamafih hadîsten murad hasrolmadığı ve güzel serairin esaslarını beyan olduğu da derkârdır. Çünkü âyetteki serâir iyi ve kötü bütün serâire âmm ü şâmil olduğu ve zuhurundan korkulacak serâiris habîseye şümulü hasebiyle büyük bir inzar siyakında iyrad edilmiş bulunduğu zâhir olduğundan tahsîs olunamaz. Onun için Haseni Basrî Hazretleri şâir Ahvasin: �îjÔó ÛèbÏó ßšàŠ aÛÔÜk ëaÛz’b ŠíŠñ ë… íìâ mjÜó aÛŽŠaöŠ� Beytini işittiği zaman Vessemai vettarıktan ne kadar gaflet etmiş! Diye şâiri techil eylemiştir. Çünkü şâir kendisinin kalb ve ahşası muzmerinde mahbubesine aid bir mahabbet sirrinin yevme tüblesserâirde dahi sirr olarak kalacağını iddia etmiş bulunuyor. Bu yevm ilk nazarda zann edilebileceği gibi «kadir» in zarfı değil, rec'a müte'allıktır, çünkü kudret o gün ile mukayyed değil, her zaman için mutlaktır. Onun için bunun bir cümlei istînafiyye olması daha muvafıktır. Ya'ni o irca' ne vakıt? Denilirse o, yevme tüblesserâirdir. 10.��Ï à bÛ é¢ ß¡å¤ Ó¢ì£ ñ§ ë Û b ã b•¡Š§6›� ki o vakıt o insan için ne bir kuvvet vardır ne de bir nâsır - ya'ni Allaha karşı kendisini müdafea etmek, sirlerini meydana dörtürmemek için o gün insanın ne kendinde bir kuvvet Sh:»5728 bulunur ne de haricden bir yardımcı. Çünkü « ��a Û¤à¢Ü¤Ù¢ í ì¤ß ÷¡ˆ§ Û¡Ü£¨é¡6� » dır. O halde o gün o insanın ortaya dökülen esrarı yüz karartmıyacak güzel, temiz pâk sirler ise, o kimse öyle bir kalbi selîm ile Hak tealânın huzuruna varmış ise ona ne mutlu! Yok eğer o esrar içinde yüzler karası olacak, ortaya dökülmesi elîm azâb teşkil edecek iğrenç şeyler ise vay haline!.. O gün « ��í ì¤â Û bí ä¤1 É¢ ß b4¥ ë Û b 2 ä¢ìæ = a¡Û£ b ß å¤ a m ó aÛÜ£¨é 2¡Ô Ü¤k§  Ü©îá§6� » dir. Onun için insan neden yaratıldığına bakmalı da sulb ile terâib arası gibi bir kafes, bir geçit olan Dünyada Halikın kendisine verdiği kuvveti suiistimal etmemeli, nefsinin ahşasının süflî ve iğrenç tesiratına kaptırmamalı, üzerinde dâima bir hâfız ve nâzır bulunduğunu bilerek yevme tüblesserâirde temiz esrar ile huzurı Hakka varmak için lekesiz bir kalbi selîm ile hareket etmeli, bu Dünya geçidinde mihnetlere göğüs gererek bu ten kafesinden iymanı kâmil ve ameli salih ile Allaha gitmeğe cehdeylemelidir. 11.��ë aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ‡ ap¡ aÛŠ£ u¤É¡=›� o Semâi zati rec'a 12. ��ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ‡ ap¡ aÛ–£ †¤Ê¡=›� ve o arzı zati sad'a kasem olsun ki - recı', irca' veya rucu' ma'nâlarına müteaddi de lâzım da olduğuna göre: Semai zatirrecı', rec'i bulunan Semâ: dönümlü Semâ veya döndürümlü Semâ demek olabilir. Bundan ilk zihne çarpan ma'nâ Semânın kendisinde veya mühtevi olduğu ecram ve ecsamda ve hâdisatta tekerrür eden devrî harekât ve tehavvülâtın hepsine şâmil olan rücu' veya irca'dır. Kazıy beyzavi gibi ba'zıları bundan Semânın her dervesinde hareket ettiği mevzıa rücuu ma'nasına olabileceğini söylemiş ise de Bizzat Semânın kendisi, felekleri hareket ettiğine dair bir delil ma'lûm olmadığı ve eflâkin harekâtı hakkındaki eski hey'et nazariyyeleri sâbit görülmediği cihetle menkul tefsirlerde bu rec'ı Semânın kendisine nazaran değil, içindekilerin devr-ü tehavvülâtına nazaran tefsir etmişlerdir ki dönüp duran veya döndürülüp Sh:»5729 duran Semâ demek olur. İbni Zeydden menkul olan Semâ, ma'ruf Semâdır. Rec'ı da Şems-ü Kamerin ve kevakibin halden hale ve menzileden menzileye rücu'udur. İbni Abbastan merviy olan da yağmurlu bulut « � z bl¥ Ï¡îé¡ aÛ¤à À Š¢� » diye tefsirdir. Hansanın: �íìâ aÛì…aÊ mŠô …ßìÇb ub‰íò ×bÛŠuÉ Ïó aÛà†uäò aÛŽb‰íò� Veda' günü öyle akan göz yaşları görürsün ki geceleyin gelip kaplıyan ve mütemadiyen yağdıran kara buluttaki rec'a: ya'ni yağan mütevalî yağmura benzer demek olan beytinde, kezalik bir kılıç vasf eden Hüzelînin: �a2îœ ×bÛŠuÉ ‰ìl a‡a ßb ãb€ Ïó ßzn13 í‚nÜó� Beytinde geldiği vechile Arabcada rec'ın yağmur ve su ma'nâsına isti'mali müteareftir. Zeccac ve sair eimmei lügatin beyanına göre rec'ın yağmura ıtlakı vaz'î bir ism olarak değil, mecazdır. Ve bu mecazın hüsnünde bir kaç vecih söylemişlerdir. -1) Terciı savtten me'huzdur ki sesi tekrar tekrar iade ve hurufu vasl etmektir. Yağmurda tekrar tekrar dönüp yağdığı için recı denilmiştir. - 2) Rücuuna tefe'ulen söylenmiştir. - 3) Her sene dönüp rızk getirdiği içindir. - 4) Bir de denilmiştir ki bulutların yerdeki deniz ve sair sulardan çıkan su buharından husule gelmesi dolayısiyle gûya Semânın Arzdan aldığı suyu yine geriye irca' ve iade etmiş olması mulâhaza edilmiştir. Bu surette mercu' ma'nâsına olarak iade edilmiş, döndürülmüş demektir. Kamusta mezkûr olduğuna göre göle ve suyun anafor yaptığı su durağı yere ve menfeat ve fâideye ve beharda biten nebata dahi ıtlak olunur. Bundan dolayı ekser müfessirîn burada rec'ı yağmur diye tefsîr etmişlerdir. Bu surette Semâi ma'ruf ma'nâsına olabileceği gibi Mücahidden merviy olduğu üzere bulut Sh:»5730 ma'nâsına olmak da muhtemildir. Şu halde meali: döndürüp döndürüp yağmur yağdıran Semâ. Yâhud dönüp dönüp yağan bulut demek olur. Rec'ın böyle yağmur ve su ile tefsîri hılkati insanda zikri geçen mâi dâfık mes'elesine nazaran bir nevi müraati nazîr san'ati ifade etmiş olur. Hasenden rivayette de yağmur ve rızk, çünkü her sene döner rızk getirir, denilmiştir ki bunda su, nebat ve fâide ma'nalarına şümul vardır. Bir de rec'ı «ıbadın amelleriyle rucu' ettiklerinden dolayı Melâike» diye tefsîr etmişlerdir ki Semâdan zemine inip çıkan ve bilcümle hâdisati deverâniyye ile eserleri görülen kuvayi melekûtiyye diye mülâhaza etmek de muvafık olur. Maamafih hangisi olursa olsun kelâmın asıl siyakı yukarıki « ��a¡ã£ é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ‰ u¤È¡é© Û Ô b…¡‰¥6� » hukmünce yevme tüblesserâirde irca' ve iadeyi te'yid ve isbat ile alâkadar olduğundan dolayı hepsinde de irca' ve iade mefhumu melhuz olmak ıktiza eder. En meşhur olan yağmur ma'nâsına olduğuna göre dahi bu irca' mefhumu ile hılkatteki iade kanununa işaret maksud olduğunda şübhe edilmemek lâzım gelir onun için gerek ecramın devirleri, tulu' ve gurubları rüzgârın bulutların cereyanları gibi kütlevî ve gerek zıya ve zulmet ve hararet ve bürudet ve rütubet ve yübuset teakubâtı gibi gayri kütlevî bütün harekât ve tehavvülâtı, ve kevn-ü fesaddan sonra iadeyi ifade eden mûtlak irca' mefhumiyle bütün bu tefsîrlere şâmil semavî bir fiıl ve te'sir ma'nası kasd edilmekle hepsi tevfık edilmiş ve bu ıhtilâflar kesilmiş olur. Arzı zatı sad'a gelince: SADI', şakk-u infıtar gibi çatlak demek olduğu cihetle bunda da iki üç vecih söylenmiştir: BİRİNCİSİ: « ��q¢á£ ‘ Ô Ô¤ä b aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ‘ Ô£b¦= Ï b ã¤j n¤ä b Ï©îè b y j£b¦= ë Ç¡ä j¦b� » ilh mazmunu üzere Arzın nebat için çatlayışına işarettirki bu münasebetle mecazen nebatata da sadı' ıtlak olunur. İKİNCİSİ: umumiyyetle Arzda bulunan ve gerek hars, Sh:»5731 gerek sair sebeble husule gelen çatlaklar, yarıklar, harklar, handaklar, vâdîler ve yolcuların çiğneyip iz yaptığı yollar gibi herhangi bir çatlaklığa işaret olmasıdır. ÜÇÜNCÜSÜ de bilhassa kubûre işaret olmasıdırki insanın meratibi hılkatinde mevt ile ba's-ü nüşur arasında berzah olmak i'tibariyle rahimi mâder menzilesindedir. Hem defin, hem de nüşur için insıda' eder. Bu üç ma'nanın üçünde de Arzın sad'ı, çatlayışı üzerinde icra olunan te'sirata bir infi'al ve mutaveat ma'nası ifade etmekte birleşir, o halde Semanın rec'ı yukarıdan gelen fiıl ve tesiri, Arzın sad'ı da aşağıda bulunan kabiliyyet ve mutaveatı ifade etmek birleşir, o halde Semanın rec'ı yukarıdan gelen fiıl ve tesiri, Arzın sad'ı da aşağıda bulunan kabiliyyet ve mutaveatı ifade etmek i'tibariyle Sema ve Arz rec' u sed'ında biri diğerini deraguş ederek telkıh eden zevceyn mesabesinde olup bunlar arasından tevellüd etmiş olan insanın yine bunlar arasından, sulb-ü terâib arasından çıkar gibi çıkarak Allaha rücu' etmek üzere âlemi Âhırete gideceğine ve bütün bunlar Allah tealânın halk-u hıfzıyle nezareti ve sun'u kudreti tahtinda cereyan etmekte bulunduğuna tenbih ve irşad olunmuş olur. Bundan dolayı Sofiyyeden ba'zıları Semavata âbâ ve arzıyyata ümmehat ta'bir etmişlerdir. Bahusus rec'i yağmur, sed'ı nebat diye mülâhaza ettiğimiz takdirde mâi dâfıkın bezre demek olan arzı inbat için telkıhı kabilinden olup asıl hılkati hayatın mahza fi'li ilâhî olduğuna bir iyma dahi yapılmış olur. « ��¢j¤z bæ aÛ£ ˆ©ô  Ü Õ aÛ¤b ‹¤ë ax ×¢Ü£ è b� » Hasılı ne tarafından bakılırsa bakılsın yukarıdan icrayı te'sir eden bir irca', bir döndürüş ve çeviriş tecelliyatı, aşağıda bir çatlayış bir te'essür ve mutaveatle kevn-ü fesada kabiliyyet tezahüratı bulunduğu muhakkaktır. İşte sizin arasında bulunduğunuz o döndürüşlü Semaya ve o çatlayışlı Arza kasem olsun 13. ��a¡ã£ é¢›� ki o - size Sh:»5732 mebde' ve meade tealluk eden bu âyâtı bildirerek o irca' ve rucuu haber veren Kur'an ��Û Ô ì¤4¥ Ï –¤3¥=›� şübhesiz bir kavli fasıldır - hak ve bâtılı fasl edip ayıran kat'î bir söz, kesgin bir hukümdür. 14. ��ë ß b ç¢ì 2¡bÛ¤è Œ¤4¡6›� ve asla hezil, şaka değildir. - Târıktan, necmi sâkıbden, nefisden, üzerindeki hafızdan, kudreti halıktan, yevme tüblesserâirden bahsederken mevt ve rucuu, mebde' ve müntehayı göstermek üzere mai dâfıktan, sulb-ü terâibden bahsetmesi şiır ve mizah kabîlinden bir şaka değildir. Hepsi ciddî ve haktır. Onun için onu hak kulağıyle dinlemeli, ahkâm ve irşadatından istifade edip yevme tüblesserâirde hak murada irmelidir. 15. ��a¡ã£ è¢á¤›� Haberin olsun onlar - o kâfirler, sebebi nüzul olan Mekke kâfirleri ��í Ø©î†¢ëæ × î¤†¦=a›� bir keyd kuruyorlar - ya'ni Kur'anı ibtal ve nurunu ıtfa ile emri hakka karşı gelmek için bir takım hiyle kuruyorlar, entirikalarla tetbirler almak istiyorlar 16. ��ë a ×©î†¢ × î¤†¦7a›� ben de hiylelerine karşı hiyle kuruyorum - ki « ���� ä Ž¤n †¤‰¡u¢è¢á¤ ß¡å¤ y î¤s¢ Û b í È¤Ü à¢ìæ 7›P a¡æ£ × î¤†©ô ß n©îå¥›� » dur. 17. ��Ï à è£¡3¡ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ›� onun için o kafirleri imhal eyle ��a ß¤è¡Ü¤è¢á¤ ‰¢ë í¤†¦a›� mühlet ver onlara biraz. - Çünkü Vennaziâtide geçtiği üzere « ��× b ã£ è¢á¤ í ì¤â í Š ë¤ã è b Û á¤ í Ü¤j r¢ì¬a a¡Û£ b Ç ’¡,î£ ò¦ a ë¤ ™¢z¨îè b� » dır. EMHİL, mehhilden bedeldir. Ruveyden aslında mehhil ma'nasına rud masdarının tasgiridir « ��a ß¤è¡Ü¤è¢á¤ ß¢è î¤Ü¦b� » bir mühletçik imhal et demek gibidir. Ebu hayyanın beyanına göre imhal ma'nasına irvad masdarının terhîm ile tesgîridir. Ve bu tasgîr tahkır ve taklil içindir. Bundan başka bu kelimenin iki sureti isti'mali daha vardır, birisi emir ma'nasına ismi fiıl olur, ruveyden zeyden denir. Sh:»5733 Zeyde mühlet ver demek olur. Birisi de hâl olarak kullanılır. « � b‰¢ëa ‰¢ë í¤†¦a� » denilir ağır ağır acelesiz yürüdüler demektir. Burada mef'uli mutlaktır. Mehlen kalîlen yâhud imhâlen kalîlen demektir. Bu suretle de Sûrei Târık bitti. Bunu Sûrei A'lâ takıyb edecektir. Kategori:Tarik Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal